


日记与信

by Kianna_YM



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM
Summary: 一个关于错过的故事。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 4





	日记与信

2028.1.17 阴转小雨

现在是凌晨一点二十三分，柏林。  
说起来很神奇，我今天遇到Dominic了，在距离我一个街区外的一家咖啡店门口。  
我和他估计有五年？八年？不知道，反正已经很久没有见过面了。自从他在几年前退役之后，我就没再见过他了。  
早就听说Dominic在年轻的时候把自己的哥哥整蛊到提前退休，没想到他自己也是这样，哈，风水轮流转吧。  
但是那是因为我。就算过了这么多年，还是很愧疚，虽然我还是不知道为什么他要这么做，他完全没有帮我的动机啊。  
那时候我们吵架吵得很凶，什么事都能让我们吵起来，比如我起的太早扰了他的清梦，或是我在他要放电箱的加固墙上放了个ADS。这可能是每个情侣都要经过的一个阶段吧，至少在我大学时偶然看见的，听见的，是这么告诉我的。  
有些人能撑过那个时期，和爱人终成眷属， 但大多数人都不能。他们不能忍受对象的优点都变成了缺点，不能忍受他对自己的甜言蜜语都变成了冷嘲热讽，不能忍受随时随地都能开始的争吵和每次分床睡时一个人偷偷躲在被窝里流眼泪的那些夜晚。  
而我和他，毫无疑问的属于“大多数”。  
“我们分手吧。我受不了这样继续下去了，我们......结束了。”  
那时候我是这么说的。有点可笑，当时是我提出来的，现在我却在这怀念他。  
我记得那时候他好像说过些什么，但是一些心理上的保护机制让我忘记了。我只记得那时候他眼里的悲愤和一些我读不懂的感情，让我的左胸口隐隐作痛。  
Dominic结婚了，他的妻子很漂亮。  
不，先不说这个。现在的脑子有点乱。

分手之后，我们共同参与过一次行动，那也是我们最后一次共事。  
暴徒的人数比我们想象的要多很多，我和他，还有其他几人的行动小组被包围了。而我偏偏在最关键的时候负伤了，还把弹匣打空了。  
那个恐怖分子就在离我不到五十米的地方，他手里的霰弹枪告诉我近身搏斗不是什么明智的做法。我在队伍频道请求增援，但我深知，最近的队友至少都在隔壁的走廊与那边的敌人搏斗，而我在这条走廊的中间。  
我那时候真的以为自己快死了。孤立无援，手无寸铁，腿上不知道什么时候中了一枪，血滴滴答答的往下淌，肩膀好像是脱臼了。敌人的脚步声越来越近了，如果把手里的416扔出去，砸中敌人的脑袋，或许还能多活会。我绝望的闭上了眼睛，逐渐的失血让我眼前发黑，从不信仰上帝的我竟然开始祈祷。  
但是我没死。  
急促的脚步声，枪声，敌人的惨叫，语音频道里嘈杂的电流声和嚷嚷着的人声，太多的声音混在一起了，我的脑子一团糟。  
是Dominic。  
他可能是以用一只手撑在我身旁的姿势压在我身上，很用力的把我摇醒，却一言不发。我在模糊的视野里看见他露在掩体外的小腿，弹孔里渗出的血染红了他的牛仔裤。  
后来我们都得救了，但Dominic却因为一颗击中骨头的子弹，留下了后遗症，不得不在恢复之后离职。  
Doc说，幸好抢救及时，以及那个恐怖分子的枪不那么准，如果他再近点，或者再准点，小腿上挨的一枪喷子大概率能让他截肢。  
他就在我隔壁的病房，但我们从始至终都很默契的谁都没去找谁，就算我们都已经可以拄着拐杖到楼道上遛弯了。  
我痊愈的比他早一些，但我没有去看望他，大概是出于什么羞愧之类的理由吧。但现在我很后悔，因为我从那之后，甚至到他离开赫里福的那一天，我都没去见他，直到今天——准确来说是昨天，因为已经过了零点了。  
他应该是恨我的。  
我在他眼里大概是块无情无义的木头。我们在一起的时候，我时常听不懂他话里藏的爱意，一点都不浪漫也毫无情趣，他每次的含情脉脉都会被我直线式的发言打破，无论是谁和我在一起都会感到无趣和厌倦吧。甚至他救了我，在我们的关系已经跌至冰点的时候，我都没能鼓起勇气对他说声谢谢。  
我在感情上还真是个懦夫。

过了这么多年，我见到他的第一反应，竟然还是想要扭头就走。我在害怕些什么吗，可能吧。  
Dominic相对他在部队里，圆润了不少——指的是身体上，如果是以前的我看到他那代替了腹肌的一点啤酒肚一定会嘲笑他的。他还结婚了，他的妻子很漂亮，金发碧眼，一幅标准的德国美人的长相。  
寒暄几句之后，我终于还是招架不住那种令人窒息的压抑感，逃了。  
他们相扣的十指和闪闪发光的婚戒实在是太过于耀眼了，尽管我早有这方面的心理准备，甚至觉得自己可以笑着为他送上祝福，但现实的冲击力还是打的我措手不及。  
我早就预料到的，我知道他肯定会找个漂亮老婆，或许还有孩子，过上和普通人一样的安稳生活，而我无权干涉，这从我和他撇清关系的时候就已经下了定论。  
只不过他的婚礼没有邀请我......这还是有些伤心的。怎么说我们也算是并肩作战的默契好战友啊，出生入死这么多回都比不上这个女人吗？哪有人婚礼会不邀请自己的兄弟的？还是说他怕我在婚礼现场情绪失控抢婚？拜托，我是一个心理健全的理智的成年人，我不会......好吧，我不知道。  
操，我他妈在哭什么

说起戒指，他以前也给过我一个。  
那个戒指并不是什么高档货，没什么复杂的花纹，纯银打造的，在内壁上刻着我的名字。  
在我们还没关系破裂的时候，某一个晚上，刚做完，他搂着我，懒洋洋的开口：  
“宝贝，你想过我们退役以后的生活吗？”  
或许是见我没有说话，他又开口：“我们可以一起回柏林，在市中心边上买一套别墅，或许还能领养一个孩子......我们也可以养条狗，你不是一直想养狗吗？”  
后面他慢慢的，温柔的说的话，我听得不太清了。  
我有些害怕。  
他的父母会接受我吗？那里的人会不会歧视同性恋？他会不会还因为我和父母断绝关系？  
这样的问题一股脑的涌进我的脑袋里，直到今天，想到这些恐怖的问题，还是会不由得的心悸。  
“宝贝，你想要什么样的房子？”Dominic的发问让我一下回过神来。  
“这个啊……”  
首先进入脑海的，是他叔叔在杜塞道夫的房子——他童年回忆的中心，几乎所有美好和温暖的载体。  
“我想要个红砖砌成的房子。院子里种着矢车菊，石子路一路铺到家门口。DIY的狗屋挨在门边，不过里面没有狗......我小时候曾经救助过一条流浪狗，我和叔叔共同给他做了个狗屋，但后来他还是死掉了，就算我恳求了叔叔很久也没有再养过......房子能从窗户能一路看到厨房和客厅，两边的窗户能让客厅里，就算不开灯，也能亮堂堂的。房子里一定要有个工作间，不让我搞点什么小玩意我会疯的......”  
Dominic一把把我揽进怀里，打断了我的话。他紧紧的抱着我，亲吻着我，从额头到下巴。他把脑袋抵在我颈窝，胡茬和头发扎在裸露的皮肤上，痒痒的。  
“Marius.” Dominic把我翻过来，与我四目相对。  
紧接着，他把那个微凉的，小小的银环套在了我的无名指上——他也有一个，我居然才发现。  
“这不是什么好货，我知道。等有多点钱了就换一个好一点的。”他有些窘迫的移开了视线，手搓了搓后颈。 “但是，尽管如此，我希望你慎重的考虑一下，退役之后的生活。”  
“......我的意思是，我想，在退役之后，和你一起生活。”  
他的一字一眼都发的极其清晰，眼神里滚烫的爱将暖意慢慢的传到我的脸上，耳尖上，我有点不敢接触他的眼神。  
“Marius，我很认真。"  
当我再次看进他的眼睛——那总让我想起杜塞道夫的寂静幽深的树林，我忽然就有了对抗世俗的勇气。  
我曾经也想和他共度余生，有我们自己的房子，养一个小孩和一只狗。  
但我说过的，我是个懦夫。

不记得是因为什么事，我在盛怒中，对他吼道：  
“你只想着把我安排进你的未来，但是你想过我的感受吗？！”  
我发誓我绝对没有真的有过这种想法，但是……就是突然的脱口而出。但回想一下，大概是因为我，我们最后才会变成这样的吧。  
有时候真讨厌我这不经大脑的嘴。  
回想起来，我害怕现实这汪泥沼会把我拉进深渊，我害怕杀死我的不是恐怖分子的子弹，而是流言和无处不在的压力。这不像在酒吧里，喝高了的人指着我们的鼻子破口大骂，而Dominic则可以用一个上勾拳回应他，事态最终也只会变成一场再平凡不过的酒吧斗殴；现实不一样，我们不能强迫别人支持他们厌恶的东西，没有人能。  
......  
但是我爱他。  
写了这么多乱七八糟的，我才意识到这一点。不管是在以前还是现在，我都可以十分笃定的这么说。  
但是他不会再给我这个机会了。  
如今他家庭美满，生活惬意，有美丽的妻子，或许还有个孩子。远离了枪林弹雨和我，他过得很好。  
这就足够了。  
他值得这样温暖的，在阳光下的生活，而不是像和我在一起那样，只能把爱藏在厚重的窗帘后面，还要小心翼翼的把灯关上。  
他的结局应当是没有病痛折磨的，在家人挚友的陪伴下离去。阳光照耀他的脸庞，碑铭会记录他传奇的一生，人们会在他的葬礼上献上敬意和白菊。或许还会有导演或是作家想将他的故事拍成电影或写成书——如果那时候我还活着的话，我会很乐意转述这一切的，以“朋友”之名——当然，Elias,Monika,甚至是Harry,其实都可以。  
但我的结局，孤独终老，病痛缠身，受阿尔茨海默综合症或是创伤后应激障碍的折磨，还是其他的什么东西，不太重要。

今晚写的有点太多了。明天一早还要回杜塞道夫，整理叔叔的东西，（该死的航班安排，就不能直接把我送回去吗）。

————————————

“我们致爱的Dominic Brunsmeier先生，我亲爱的父亲，在两天前因为一场意外逝世。我仅作为他的养子，代表至亲们，表达沉痛的哀思......”  
Marius坐在台下，无神的望着站在那的Dominic的养子。视力退化并没有让年迈的飞行员带上老花镜，但透过阴云，惨白的阳光晃得他头晕目眩，。  
同在台下的，还有他昔日的战友——或者说是Dominic的战友，和他哥哥的一家。随着年轻人将Dominic的一生娓娓道来，微微颤抖着的声音里透出这个成年男性的悲痛，周围时不时传来女士的啜泣，就连James Potter这样的人今天都几乎沉默不语。  
台上的年轻人长相并不像Dominic,但行为举止里都不由自主的透出熟悉的感觉，Marius看着他有点模糊的身影，出了神。  
“父亲留下的合法遗嘱中写道，将名下一套房产......”  
我才不在意他将房子留给谁呢。Marius想着，轻轻摩挲着手中一枚散发着暗哑光芒的戒指，内侧刻着字的地方有些发暗。他低下头去，看着这枚环状的小东西，体温已经让它不再冰冷。  
“最后，还有一封留给Marius Streicher先生的信，将由我转交给他。我的致辞到此结束，谢谢各位。”  
被叫到名字的Marius惊愕的抬起头，看着年轻人环顾四周，确定了他是那位“Marius先生后”， 缓缓向他走来，将信封递到他布满皱纹的手中。  
“父亲生前再三嘱咐过我，要将这封信原封不动的交给您，‘有着和你母亲一样的蓝灰色眼睛的男人’。” 年轻人看着Marius，而后者则是小心翼翼的拂过信封上那个蜘蛛网图案的火漆章。  
啪嗒。  
泪水打在牛皮纸上的声音在两人之间显得有些突兀。Marius慌乱的抹了抹眼睛，又用指腹抹去信封上的水渍。  
“Danke.”

晚上。  
洗漱完的Marius躺回了自己的床上，用抹黄油的小刀，小心翼翼的划开了信封。

亲爱的Marius,  
收到这封信的时候，我应该已经不在了。别担心，这不会很长，不会占用你很多时间。（这封没有错字的是我写了好多次才出来的，给我好好看下去，听到没)  
我只是想和你说说，关于我的事情。  
离开彩虹之后，我回到柏林，干办公室警察的工作。原本我打算孤独终老的，只是我不忍让当时年迈的父母太伤心，他们已经几十年没了解过儿子的近况了，于是我应他们的要求去相亲，和我的妻子结了婚。  
她和你很像，也是理工科的学士，在几年前和丈夫离的婚，带着他的儿子，原因大概是他丈夫对她沉浸于学术而非家庭忍无可忍吧。每当我看到她的眼睛，我就会想起你，天，你们的眼睛简直一模一样，我见到她的第一眼就决定选她了，就像你一样。  
我常常想象，如果和我一起生活的人是你。  
我把我们的房子装修成红砖的，在一个全是白房子的街区。院子里种着矢车菊，石子路从大门铺到家门口，从院子能一下望穿厨房和客厅。  
对了，还有一个专门的工作间，虽然平时只有我会去，哈哈。到现在里面应该还有一个坏掉的ADS，如果他们没有把他当废铁扔掉，是某次演习的时候弄坏的，你说已经修不了了，还不如做一个新的。想不到吧，我把它捡回来了，只不过一直都没修好。这玩意估计只有你才能修好吧。  
我们还养了一只狗，德牧，起名为Jager。他几乎是和我儿子一起长大的，这名字也不是我想的，只是我问他，‘你想给他取什么名啊’的时候， 他就说：“Jager”。真是个好名字，对吧，哈哈。  
绕了个大圈......我还是有些真正想和你说的。  
我爱你。在你之前之后，我这辈子都没这么爱一个人。  
这么说着有点肉麻，但是是真的。反正你也见不着我了，随你怎么想吧。  
我猜你应该没有我爱你那么爱我（这是什么绕口令吗），因为，我是个混蛋。  
我不会照顾你的感受，言行举止粗鲁，脾气还很差。我一直在想，你脾气这么好，在那时候都老是和我吵架，肯定是因为我做的不够好，对吧？  
如果重来一次，如果我再对你耐心点，对你温柔点，我们是不是也不会分手。  
我想你是恨我的吧。  
我不敢看你，是因为我怕我一对上你的眼睛，我就会缴械投降，我怕我会忍不住在不管什么地方，一边哭着一边上去抱你。但是我最怕的，是你讨厌我。我想过复合，但是破镜重圆是否还能像当初一样呢，而且，如果失败，那真的会杀了我的。  
我无力再一次承受这样的痛苦，我也不想让你再承受一次，所以我最终也没有邀请你来我的婚礼。  
为了弥补我心里一直以来对你的缺憾，在那时候我帮你挡了那一枪。别说什么感谢的话，腿残了是我自己活该，只不过住院的时候你没来看我，还是有点伤心的。  
我只是想让你迟钝的大脑稍微意识到，我可以帮你挡子弹，却再也不能为你做早餐了。  
很久以前在咖啡店门口的相遇是实打实的意外，不过看到你还不错，我就想，或许还不是那么糟糕。  
只可惜，再也见不到你了。  
谢谢，对不起，还有，我爱你。  
（p.s. 还有个小礼物在信封里，别不小心把它丢了。）   
\--Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier

低头的姿势让眼泪更顺势的滴了下来，打湿了信纸。Marius将脸埋进盖住膝盖的被子里，用力抓着被单，用力到指节都泛了白，打着颤的嘴唇阻止不了啜泣变成嚎啕。沙哑的嗓子此时发不出过多的声音，只有在吸气时才发出的抽泣。每一块骨头，每一块肌肉，从心脏到手指尖，都随着抽噎钝痛着，Marius几乎要被这弄到窒息。  
直到老化的泪腺再挤不出一滴泪，膝盖上的被单都被浸湿，窗外淅淅沥沥的下起了雨，Marius才想起Dominic的“礼物”。  
Marius在信封里左右摸索，才摸到一个小小的，深蓝色的丝绒包裹着的盒子。  
静静地躺在里面的，是一枚戒指。通体的银色散发着柔和的光，最上面镶着的钻石将昏黄的灯光折射出五光十色，内侧刻着Marius的名字。他还在盖子的内侧发现一张泛着黄的小纸条，显然已经有点年份了，而展开后，Marius再一次不由自主的泪不成声。  
纸条上的字有些褪色，但不难看出，上面写着一行字：  
"Will you marry me?"


End file.
